Naughty Nibbles
by Harryba
Summary: Smut! A series of one-shot smutty gay moments inspired by thoughts I have as I rewatch glee. Please send any suggestions for pairings or situations you might like to see. The pairings may be as unusual as you like!


Brody had been basically living in the Bushwick apartment for a month, and with every week he wore fewer and fewer clothes to the breakfast table, until he was nude practically all the time.

Kurt had a reputation of being 'prissy' to uphold, plus, he was a good friend to Rachel; it would complicate their friendship if he confessed that he would stare at the New York veteran's perfectly sculpted chest or firm cheeks when he passed by. Hummel would watch as the secret-slut Brody would reach to the top shelf to grab the box of bran flakes; his gorgeous ass would be on full display, and then would jiggle just a little when he slammed the cereal on the table.

And then there was his cock; even though it was soft, it was already as long as a bottle of one of Kurt's favorite fragrances…and it swung from left to right as he crept barefoot across the wooden floors of the loft. Kurt was getting pretty good at hiding his admiration for the fine specimen living just one floor-length curtain away. He had even taken to wearing long towel robes that covered any unfortunate engorging between his legs.

On one not-particularly extraordinary Wednesday morning, an extraordinary thing happened. Rachel burst through the curtain, dressed in a black turtle neck and signature beret. She sprinted to the door, past Kurt who was lounging on the couch underneath a blanket with headphones in. He was listening, of course, to a podcast discussing appropriate times to wear hound's-tooth print, so he didn't hear Rachel call out that she had an early class and that she was running late. Also, Kurt didn't hear the vigorous, moan-inducing sex that Rachel and Brody had been having not five minutes before. He didn't hear Brody pounding his morning wood inside his friend (fortunately, for he would have hated that).

It was a shock, therefore, when Brody emerged from behind Rachel's bedroom curtain seconds later. As per usual, he was naked; his nipples placed like perfect pink buttons on his hard-as-wood chest, and his abs looking shiny with a little sweat. What was not usual, however, was what happened when Kurt's eyes darted down towards Brody's crotch.

Brody was still mostly hard!

Seven inches at least, maybe eight, of premium man meat stuck of from between Brody's muscly thighs, leading Brody around the room like a compass.

Even more unusual was that there was still a splatter of glistening cum on Brody's love handles. Kurt's member hardened almost instantly.

Brody waddled right beside Kurt, not noticing him snuggled underneath the blanket (in fact, Rachel had mistakenly told Brody that Kurt was at work, so Brody couldn't be entirely blamed for walking nude around the loft with post-sex stiffness.)

Kurt couldn't fight the urges any longer; he reached underneath the blanket, grabbed his solid cock and began to rub it slowly; his eyes darting from Brody's ass to his torso to his cock.

Brody grabbed a glass of water in a after-sex fatigue, still a little woozy from just waking up. A few droplets of water leapt from the glass and onto his chest, slowly teasing their way down each of his abs as if the water was trying to make Kurt explode. He jerked harder and quicker with each drop.

Once Brody had noticed the water on his body, he used his hand to mop it up. It was then that he noticed the splatter of semen on his body; he ran two fingers through it, looked at it for a few seconds, and then sucked his fingers, tasting his spunk.

Spotting this, Kurt involuntarily let out a small whimper. He instantly let go of his cock and clutched the blanket; just in time to hide his boner as Brody followed the sound over to Kurt.

"Oh sorry Kurt!" he exclaimed; placing two hands over his crotch. "I urr…didn't see you there pal…" he said nervously.

Kurt was speechless. What could he say? 'Fuck me right here and now Brody Weston!'. Jerk-off sweat droplets ran down his nose.

Brody spotted the sweat.

"Are you okay there dude? You look a little sweaty…" he asked, still very naked.

Kurt froze still. He needed to say something. He blurted whatever came to his mind out loud.

"I was in a very intense online bidding war online with some girl over a bulge – I MEAN BROOCH!".

Smooth, Hummel. Smooth.

"Okay…I'm just going to hop in the shower…" Brody replied awkwardly. Kurt was so unsure if he had just been caught pleasuring himself, but, as he watched Brody's ass jiggle as he walked to the bathroom, he knew this risk might be worth it.

Brody hopped into the shower, turned it on, and began scrubbing. Kurt crept into the bathroom behind him, masking his footsteps with the cascading shower-water splashing around.

Kurt sat on the toilet seat quietly; listening to Brody shower-sing his way through an Imagine Dragon's song (as many hot straight boys seem to do). Kurt put one of his pedicured feet up on the sink, and grasped his cock again; he could see Brody in the reflection of the bathroom mirror, lathering up.

The more Brody lathered up, the more Kurt jerked his throbbing cock. He'd gone too far now. He had committed to this masturbatory heist. He was going to perv on his friend's boyfriend as he showered.

Brody switched the shower off, and pulled the curtain across to climb out. It was at that exact moment that Kurt, mere meters away from this Adonis, had a surge of energy which overcame Kurt; his member expelled a splurge of white discharge as his mouth expelled a delicate grunt. The orgasm felt amazing, the best he'd had since Blaine cheated on him. Ecstasy! Pure sexual joy. The kind of cum shot that makes your eyes roll back into your skull.

Of course, when he opened his eyes, was when he spotted what had happened; he had shot a load all over Brody's freshly scrubbed pelvis.

They stood silently. Kurt froze again. Brody froze too.

"I am so sorry!" Kurt finally said, reaching for a towel. He took the towel to Brody's body, to wipe up the jizz. Why did he decide to wipe up the jizz?!

Brody stood. Although it was a bit awkward, he was the sort of free-spirited, aloof type that he didn't mind too much. He sort of enjoyed teasing Kurt.

"Thanks." He said.

He wrapped the towel around his waist, and, most extraordinarily of all, he leaned forward, took Kurt's delicate hand, and placed it on his chest so Kurt could feel the muscles, just to tease. And then, as all good teases too, he marched away, leaving Kurt pantless in the bathroom having been teased, dazed, humiliated and confused all at once.


End file.
